


Freefalling

by imharryscatmeow



Category: Shailene Woodley - Fandom, Theo James - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imharryscatmeow/pseuds/imharryscatmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everywhere else was destroyed by the war, everyone is given a necklace that heats up and cools down the closer you are to your soulmate. Everything has an order: Soulmates, Education and Jobs. Sarah is a depressed girl who doesn't believe in love and who believes that she will never find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefalling

Chapter 1

“Come on, Emily!” I yell, hoping that she’ll hear me over the sound of her Drake music playing in the bathroom on the other side of the flat.  
The Music get’s turned off and she comes running into the room, to where Angelo and I are waiting at the door. “Okay, okay, I’m ready.” she says, slipping on her last high heel.  
“Fucking hell, Emily. Your feet are going to be fucked when you're older.” Angelo says opening the door and we walk out into the hallway.  
“Let’s just go.” I mutter under my breath, running my hand through my hair.  
“What’s wrong, are you nervous?” Emily asks.  
“A bit..” I say.  
“Hey, you’re gonna be fine. It’s not like it’s your first year here.” Angelo says, rubbing my back.  
“Yeah, well it’s mine and Emily’s second year and it’s your third, so you should be well used to this by now.” I say.  
“Calm down, it’s fine.” Emily says.  
“Whatever you say, mom.” I roll my eyes.  
“Why do you always call us mom and dad?” Angelo questions.  
“You guys are kind of like my parents. You basically always take care of me and you were there when my parents abandoned me because they didn’t want a depressed child.” I say, shrugging my shoulders.  
“Hey, hey. Calm down.” They say, putting a hand each on my shoulders.  
“Easy for you to say. We live in a simple society. When you're born you’re given half a necklace. Your soulmate has the other half. When you join the halves when you’ve met they turn red, when the soulmate dies, it turns blue. I’ll probably never find my soulmate and die loveless. I don’t even believe in love!” I throw my hands in the air.

Emily and Angelo give each other a quick look.

“We go to school with the same people because there's one school in this whole city, the only place on earth that stayed here after the war destroyed everywhere else. Then after Year 12, we go to University for 5 years, where there are 5 things you could study. It all seems simple, but to someone depressed it's not.” I say, walking down the stairs slower as soon as I run out of breath.

“Hey, you know that we love you.” Angelo says.  
“Mkay..” I say as we walk out into the campus.

…

“You look different today!” Louis says as the Fashion students pull out their sketchbooks to draw some designs.  
“I might as well look half-decent on the first day back before I wear hoodies and sweatpants for the rest of all eternity” I exaggerate. “How’s Harry?” I ask.  
“He’s good, he asked for me to design a suit for his mum’s wedding.” He shrugs.  
“Cool!” I say. “I don’t know what to design for our project!” I whine.  
“I know, but it might be a bit of a challenge.” He says.  
“What is it?”  
“Make a dress for Nicki to model. But it might be hard measuring her boobs and ass.” He says.  
“True. I say, biting on the end of my pencil. “Oh! I know what to do!” I say, instantly putting my head down and sketching out a dress.

…

“What’s going on?” I ask as Angelo walk towards the crowd of students.  
“I guess we’ll find out..” He replies.

We push through the crowd to see Emily in her training uniform fighting some muscular guy that’s also in uniform. Instead of listening to the cheers of the people around me and the sudden heating of my necklace, I focus on repeating in my head ‘come on, Em.’

After he throws a quick punch at her head and she quickly dodges it, she grabs his arm and quickly throws him over her shoulder. It’s only now that I notice his face. Damn, he’s hot. I think to myself before Emily comes walking over to our group of friend and high-fiving all of us.

…

My bedroom door creaks open and Emily’s head pops in.  
“I knew you weren’t asleep.” She whispers, walking over to my bed.  
“How?” I ask.  
“I know that when you fall asleep your breathing steadies into an even rhythm.” she says, getting under my covers and lying next to me on the other side of the bed.  
“Oh yeah..” I say.  
I snuggle up in her arms and she presses a light kiss to my hairline.

I’m quite used to this, either just her or both of her and Angelo cuddling me until I fall asleep.


End file.
